


Adventures at Daycare

by GuixonLove



Category: Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy (2011), Wild Target (2010)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Relationship, Single Parent AU, guixon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 06:57:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13335864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuixonLove/pseuds/GuixonLove
Summary: Written for my love's birthday! Happy Birthday, Zasha!!! I hope you have an amazing one!Peter and Hector are single parents who meet when their children get in trouble at daycare.





	Adventures at Daycare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bulecelup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulecelup/gifts).



> Unbeta'd so any and all mistakes are mine.

Peter quickly enters Saint Mary’s Daycare, annoyance and worry coursing through him. He was in the middle of an important meeting with his boss when he received a call from his daughter Prudy’s daycare teacher asking him to come down there. No explanation was given so Peter had no choice but to leave work early. Thankfully his boss had children of his own and completely understood the situation. 

As he’s stepping into the main office, he sees another man sitting in one of the chairs in the reception area. He looks up and frowns at Peter. Before either one can say anything, the head nun opens the door to her office.

“Oi! What the hell is going on here?” the other man snaps as he leaps from his seat. 

The nun shoots him a dirty look before replying, “Mr. Dixon. Mr. Guillam. Please come in.”

Both men follow the nun into her office, stopping short when they see two children sitting quietly in the corner.

“I called you both here this afternoon because Prudy and Malcolm got in a fight.” The nun nods towards the young boy and girl and continues, “Thankfully Sister Margaret was able to put a stop to it before it got out of hand.”

Peter’s eyes widen and he looks over at his daughter’s tear streaked face. Other than a red, runny nose and a large wet spot on the front of her dress, she didn’t appear to be harmed. Glancing at the little boy, he notices a red mark on his cheek.

“What exactly were they fighting about, Mother Superior?” Peter asks calmly. The nun sighs.

“Malcolm and Prudy were sitting next to one another during snack time,” she explains, casting a stern expression at both children. “Malcolm tried to take Prudy’s crackers so she pinched him in return.”

“Prudence Guillam!” Peter scolds his daughter. “That is not how we solve our problems!”

The nun clears her throat. “Malcolm then dumped his juice on Prudy,” she continues.

The other man turns and scowls at Peter. “Sounds like you need your daughter to keep her hands to herself,” he sneers.

Peter narrows his eyes and retorts, “The same could be said for your son.”

“Gentlemen!” 

Both men turn back and face the nun with matching expressions of chagrin. She sighs and motions towards the children. “I’m sorry, but I think it’s best if they go home early today.”

“I understand.” Peter walks over and holds his hand out towards his little girl. “Come on, Prudy.” 

Prudy gets up from her chair and turns to look at Malcolm. “I’m sorry,” she says quietly while reaching into the pocket of her dress and pulling out an animal cracker. “Here.”  
She places the cracker in his hand before taking her father’s outstretched hand and walking out of the nun’s office. 

They make it to the parking lot when a voice calls out behind them. “Mr. Guillam. Wait.”

Peter turns and sees the other man and his son hurrying to catch up to them. 

“Yes, Mr. Dixon?” he asks, eyeing the man cautiously. 

“It’s Hector.” The man holds a hand out which Peter takes, giving it a firm shake.

“Peter.”

Hector nods and looks down at his feet. “Listen, I feel bad for all of this. Can I take you and your daughter out for tea? To say sorry?”

Peter thinks this over for a few seconds before looking down at Prudy. “What do you say, love?”

Prudy nods and smiles shyly at Hector. 

“Great. There’s a place just down the street. We’ll meet you there.” Hector sends a small smile in Peter’s direction before he and his son walk off in the direction of their car. Peter watches them go and feels his lips curling up in a smile. Perhaps this day won’t be a complete disaster after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on Tumblr (Hawkeye-Squared) and Twitter (@Hawkeye_Squared)!


End file.
